


狂欢夜

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Summary: 主奎八，ooc，不上升。有血腥暴力及性描写，有极少双性描写，目前为止分级最高的一次，请自行避雷，灵感有部分源自恶魔人crybaby。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	狂欢夜

“呀我都说了吃饭的时候不要看手机。”

金珉奎的手机被妹妹从背后抽掉顺势后脑勺结结实实挨了一巴掌，金珉奎也不恼，笑眯眯地将碗筷摆好，“人齐了，吃饭吧吃饭吧。”

一家人齐齐整整坐上桌开始吃饭，金珉奎难得回来，亲自下厨窝在厨房里折腾了好一阵，桌上摆满了家人爱吃的菜，沸腾的香气绕着一桌喜气的脸，连带着米饭都好像比平日里的定食香软。

一顿饭金珉奎吃得舒坦，眉眼舒展直叹气，伸手摸摸妹妹的头问着最近的学业和其他，金父慢悠悠放了饭碗，抬眼看了一眼电视。“又出事了，呀今年你那个圈子，不太太平啊”

金珉奎抬头看去，电视里赤色背景的字幕刚好滚动上去。

“今日知名男子偶像组合的前成员李知勋家人报案，自宣布退队后持续未有联系下落不明，警方怀疑在退队前就已失踪，现在队员以及经纪人都已前往警局协助调查，据悉，该成员最后一次出现时和队友权顺荣一同前去某晚宴。”

“啊，父亲就放一百个心吧，不忘初心我一直记得呐”金珉奎挠挠头，眨眨眼显出乖顺的模样，心里莫名泛上酸楚来，连带着鼻子也开始泛酸，他慢慢垂了头，方才一闪而过的权顺荣，脸上的麻木僵硬，和飞速闪动的闪光灯，簇拥的人群，他从心底开始觉得难过。

“怎么会是woozi呢，哥？”耳边妹妹喊道，金珉奎抬起头来看向妹妹，“哥知道到底出什么事了嘛。我好担心他，我之前一直以为权顺荣和李知勋关系很好，可你看他，一点都不紧张伤心，怎么会这样啊，没心没肺的”

“哥？”

金珉奎摸摸了眼角，不动声色擦去眼角的潮热，正色道“不是的，他心里在哭。”

“什么嘛，哥你又能看到人心里想的了，我看说不定是惹到财阀...”

“金珉舒！好了，不要随便揣测这些东西了。”金珉奎板起脸要教育年幼的妹妹，见妹妹垮下的脸也不忍心了，转而摸摸妹妹的头，语调也柔软起来，“世界总得来说是好的，不是说这个年纪的女儿是小天使嘛，你怎么回事，多读书少上网看那些乱七八糟的报道。”

金母揽了女儿坐到一边，絮絮叨叨问些近况，想起什么开始念叨“说起来今年是真的不太平，我看年初那几个调查来调查去到底也没进去几个，还有好多曝光揭露的，人也有好些走了，你可得好好的。”

金珉奎这面听着母亲絮叨电话就响起来了，正要挂断，瞥见那个备注落在屏幕上的手急速拐了个弯，这个名字，他有多久没见过了。

爬起来小跑上阳台金珉奎站定喘了口气，不放心地看了一眼屏幕，又凑上耳畔。

“明浩呐...”

//  
金珉奎再见到徐明浩的时候，直觉一天一年一世纪，此间别去，差了多少，又好像没什么区别。

还是轻飘飘的模样，好像更瘦了，穿着白色的衬衫，两条细腿交叠靠在树上，很有些浪荡子的味道，黑色的发，刘海和发尾都很长，剪的细碎，在风里微微地颤，听到脚步声才抬眼往这里瞧，很轻蔑狭长的眸子，撇过来像冬日里的雪，轻飘飘的，舌头接了会有很单薄的味道。

但是金珉奎知道的，这人原先小时候眸子还是圆滚着的，年岁越长，喜欢把眼睛眯起来，装作凛冽的模样。现在这副模样，要怎么形容呢，像落在人间的天使，洁白单纯着，又添了点桀骜的气质，大概身为天使也不会多听上帝的话。这人一直很适合用白纸来形容，淡漠的白纸，与生俱来一种与人疏离的气息。

金珉奎这样想着却看见那人已经直起身向自己走来了，身形笔挺，一开口也是轻飘飘软绵绵的不太能落在地上，大概是南方的雪，“mingyu呀”

徐明浩这样喊着，金珉奎晃了晃神，他和徐明浩已经有些年头没见了，从小一起长大过了练习生的生涯，之后公司濒临破产的时候被丢去国外，再见面颇有些物是人非的感觉。两人勾肩搭背走进了咖啡馆叙旧。

一句这些年你过得好吗千回百转在喉咙到舌头绕了数百回，到底没再说出来，徐明浩话比以前少了些，但是兴奋的时候话会变多，眉眼也弯弯地柔软起来。

“总感觉好多人消失的悄无声息。”金珉奎这样描述着几年来的感受，“不知道做什么去了，总之从我的生活中或者社交媒体中消失了，不再有回声传来。”

“珉奎啊。”徐明浩这样喊着，看着许久未见的好友，并没有什么不同，原先稚嫩的脸更加棱角分明了，只有一双眼睛依旧柔软濡湿，像初生的小狗，下一秒就算眼泪滑落也好像算不得惊奇一样。“世界在崩坏。”

世界在被恶魔侵蚀，金珉奎咀嚼着这些话的意思。徐明浩从日本走了一圈，在窘迫的时候宿舍落在贫民区，就是上个世纪的住宅里窝着，连水龙头流出来的水都带着潮湿的爬山虎和青苔的味道。红灯区的巷子里见证了很多，包括徐明浩见到的恶魔。

将人吞噬的一干二净然后被烈酒和徐明浩扔出的打火机燃烧殆尽的恶魔。从那以后，徐明浩从地下不少乐队和偶像中提到了恶魔这个词，真的恶魔。被各地政府想方设法掩盖消息的，真正的恶魔们。

“今天是安息日呢”徐明浩突然说道，“据说神创世花了六天，第七天被定为安息日，要不要去安息日聚会？”

“安息日，聚会吗？”金珉奎歪头，见到好友明显的肯定的意思点了点头。“好。”

//  
不是安息日，是狂欢夜。金珉奎进入那金色大厅第一反应是这样的。扑面而来的奢靡味道，震耳的乐曲，成山的香槟塔，在舞池和暗处狂欢的人群，男人和女人都高声叫嚣。

金珉奎不自觉地握住徐明浩的手，冰凉的，很有骨感，被人带着往里走。是种什么感觉呢，像是茂密森林染了妖气，在崎岖和无际中有原始的地狱从岩浆里泛出来在黑夜里凝结，周边的人脸或熟悉或陌生都因这冲天的火光而变得扭曲妖异，刚进来的愣头青不就就变成粘着女人大腿和裸露性器的原始动物，吼叫是因为兴奋，尖叫是因为欢愉。

徐明浩也皱了皱眉头，傲慢，嫉妒，贪婪，淫欲，这里是温床是养料，在五光十色的殿堂里，泛滥着的是罪恶和丑陋。

“这里？”金珉奎转头去看徐明浩，身边人眼底的厌烦他看得见。

徐明浩迈开步子往里走，金珉奎见到那个被众人包围高声笑闹的男人，几个月之前，电视上的晚间新闻他频繁出现，出入警局多次，全身而退，高举着酒杯目中无人地笑着。他又见到早前出席在多少政治新闻里的议员，将彩虹色的鸡尾酒泼洒在女人胸脯上，捂着袒露的白色肚皮说着笑话。

“明浩！”金珉奎才一回过神就见徐明浩拿了小刀将那几人刺伤，手机掉落下来，被踩碎，那人，眉眼间是桀骜的兴奋与不屑。鲜红色流出来，像搞怪整蛊玩具一样，有些虚幻和不真实。

“废物！蛀虫！”白衬衫在人群中穿梭，又被众人摔倒在地，嘴里还是鲜明赤裸的嘲笑。金珉奎慌忙上前去拦人，却隐约听见背后的咆哮。那纤瘦的人被重重撂在地上，拳头落下去没人听得到皮肉结结实实的响声。

不像是人的咆哮，有人尖叫惊呼起来，金珉奎趁着乱去拉徐明浩，却见那人爬起来的时候身后一人开始膨胀起来。

世界开始膨胀起来，金珉奎慌了神，血腥味盖住纸醉金迷的猎艳香气，空气中一道道飞溅的血，像幼时夕阳下公园的喷泉，只是那血太过厚重，粘稠到空气都好像被血气占领，再无空隙。鼓膜，眼前，鼻尖，神经，占据着这些的，是巨响，恶魔，腥味，恐慌。

金珉奎张了张嘴，却喊不出声，人挤着人四下逃开，各色的恶魔，留着脓液的巨大浮肿的，张开獠牙肆意虐杀的，伸出爪将人撕开的。直到，眼前那个白色的影子被重重撞出好远。

“明浩！”金珉奎吼出声，那人落到地上，终于有了些重量感，一只蛇状怪物将白色纸片一样的人按在了地上。

脑袋着地的时候徐明浩只觉得瞬间的冰凉和疼痛涌上来，眼前被一股血慢慢蔓过去，他动弹不得，一切都乱了套，巨大的恶魔猎杀着仓皇的人，连光好像都染上红色一样。有人朝他奔来，迅疾地，用尽全身力气的。

“珉奎啊...”徐明浩默默念了些什么，嘴唇动了动，说出声音的只有这一个名字。“珉奎...”

有怪物裸露着獠牙冲向金珉奎，金珉奎奋力奔跑着，好像练习生的时候被训斥之时那么努力，比那还要努力，眼前的血色和混乱的膨胀的，恶心的颜色中间，有一片，轻飘飘地，又沉重地被压在地上，那是他要奔赴的方向。

獠牙触上自己的时候金珉奎才敢回头，那里是一片泥泞深渊。

“你说这么练习下去会有出头的一天吗，一天天在黑暗里爬行，会有冲破站到灿烂灯光下的一天吗”

“会的，会的。”

//

巨大的黑色羽翼在金珉奎奔跑的步伐消逝之后展开，徐明浩呆呆地看着眼前的光景。

湿润明亮的眸子再睁开的时候有化不开的浓墨，凤眼趋势凌厉，往日圆钝的虎牙咧开来闪着尖锐的寒光。双脚再落地的时候是赤裸的，黑色的指甲尖锐着。像蜕变的鹰，又像林间阴鹜的狼，肌肉膨胀着，体内是他抑制不住的暴怒。

眼前的毛绒怪物被鹰爪撕裂，金珉奎那张凌厉的俊脸又彻底化成恶魔的模样，带了些原先的俊朗影子，他的身体也膨胀开来，徐明浩睁着眼，一半的世界是血红的，一半是那只恶魔，那只英俊的恶魔，那只暴怒的恶魔，那只将眼前一切销毁殆尽的恶魔。

“我好像，把我最好的朋友，变成了恶魔”

恶魔的背后光线熹微，好像，世界成了黑色的他，白色的天，血色的空气。

金珉奎的心中的暴怒在一次次暴力撕扯和宣泄力量中获得了疏解，动作也越发简洁残忍，从头撕开，捏爆头，就够了，完结这一切的办法，就是解决所有。吃人的恶魔，在被恶魔屠杀，无一幸免。

“一切，都结束了啊。”徐明浩从地上艰难爬起来，他身上的骨头好像断了不少，钻心的疼，将大厅里恶魔屠戮尽的金珉奎终于停下动作，化成了原来的人形，只是好像又长高不少，肌肉膨胀着。徐明浩望着那人的背影，轻轻喊道“珉奎...”

那人侧过脸来，小麦色的皮肤上粘着红色的血液和绿色的粘液，上扬的眉眼极张狂，恶魔咧开嘴，獠牙冽冽，笑起来。“明浩。”

徐明浩垂眸笑笑，向金珉奎挪过去，拽着自己的袖口，将那人脸上的脏污擦拭掉，丝毫不顾自己半张鲜血淋漓的脸和已经残破的白衬衫。

“怎么弄得这么脏啊。”语调里是绵软的嗔怪，金珉奎没动，由着徐明浩动作不算轻柔的擦拭。徐明浩擦得七七八八终于满意了，挽上金珉奎的手，“我们回家吧。”

坐进汽车里的时候徐明浩草草抬头看了一眼后视镜，他额头上的伤口已经愈合，只剩一块疤痕。身边的金珉奎在副驾驶上沉沉地睡了过去，面色安详。

//  
“所以说，我杀了所有恶魔吗？那我把其他人救下来了吗？”金珉奎睁大眼睛看着床边的人。

“对呀。”徐明浩将水杯递给他，“你救了那些人。”

“可我现在，是恶魔吗”那人眉头纠结着，“我现在是，没有感情，只会杀戮吃人的恶魔吗”

徐明浩看着眼前人抓着头发痛苦的模样心里泛起奇妙的感觉，好像是雪花掉落在舌头上，柳絮飞到鼻尖，羽毛落到脚心，苏苏麻麻的痒意和微微的难忍。是什么感觉呢，徐明浩有些困惑，他忍不住伸手去摸那人的头发，“不是的，传说，人和恶魔合体，只要战胜了恶魔，保住人类那份初心，就可以获得恶魔的力量，而不沦为恶魔，所以是，恶魔人。”

“初心吗”金珉奎摸上自己的胸膛，那里在沉稳跳动着。“我是人。”

“你是人。”徐明浩松开手。

“我是恶魔人。”金珉奎盯着徐明浩的眼。

“对。”徐明浩也同样望近那人的眸子里，好像不再潮湿柔软了，徐明浩有些遗憾，小狗崽变成恶狼的眼神了。“饿了吗？”

金珉奎很饿，这是他上桌之后得出的结论，一桌的肉被他一扫而空，留下几个炖肉的胡萝卜，徐明浩觉得好玩，拿叉子戳了送上埋头苦吃的金珉奎鼻子跟前，那人的鼻子皱了皱，撇过脸去，几次无果，徐明浩默默收回自己的叉，撑着脑袋看着金珉奎吃完八盆饭。

看着眼前狼藉的空盘金珉奎有些惊讶又有些羞赧，看向在一旁百无聊赖的人，“我是不是吃太多了。”

“没关系的，忘了告诉你，变成恶魔...”徐明浩对上那人突然暗下来的眼神之后咽了口唾沫“变成恶魔人之后，体力，恢复速度，食欲，性欲都会增强，所以以后来我家吃饭吧。”

“只是这些吗”金珉奎看着自己如常的手，有些迟疑。

“是的。”徐明浩正色道。“有什么问题就来找我吧，不管是什么都可以。”

金珉奎认真点点头，他的手机消息塞了一堆，他还没处理，草草看了两眼，自家妹妹要去面试练习生父母让自己去接顺便把把关，看着时间就是一会。

遇上权顺荣的时候金珉奎着实吓了一跳，他和权顺荣也是同期的练习生，后期他们发展路线不一样，权顺荣在编舞上的造诣被称为天才作曲家，就和那个失踪的天才作曲家李知勋一样，是人人称道的实力创造者。

可眼前的人，麻木着，僵硬着，在舞室里脸没什么颜色，作为考核的评委只是安静地坐在一边。“顺荣哥？”

权顺荣回过神来，也没给一个笑容，见了金珉奎点点头，和往日截然不同。是太悲痛了吗，金珉奎摸了摸心脏，悲伤从心室顺着血液蔓延至全身，知勋哥。“知勋哥还没找到吗？哥也一定很悲伤吧，如果实在太伤心就哭出来吧，不要这样压抑自己。”

工作人员见两人似要谈话闪身出去，室内只剩权顺荣金珉奎和金珉舒。

“可是前辈,如果悲伤，为什么不配合警方呢，警方不是说您什么都不说吗”

金珉奎用眼神制止了妹妹的冒失，却见权顺荣将头埋进胸前，低低闷声道“你懂什么？你什么都不懂。”

“可是前辈不久前还出入宴会和活动您真的喜欢他把他放在心里吗...”

金珉奎刚要开口阻止就听见那人暴怒的声音“你说什么呢？”

动物般的悲鸣从权顺荣身体里传来，金珉奎放在权顺荣肩头的手感受着那人的颤抖，悲伤的，绝望的气息。

手下的人开始膨胀起来，金珉奎瞬间慌了神，他迅速将妹妹拉进怀里，“顺荣哥？你清醒一点，哥？哥你冷静一点，你是人，你是人，你不是恶魔，哥”

琥珀色的竖瞳挣扎着，在女人的尖叫声中暴烈开来，不管不顾向金珉奎扇去，金珉奎咬咬牙也站直身子，身形逐渐变大变得伟岸，黑色的双翅在背后展开，脸上渐渐现出黑色纹路来，怀里的金珉舒尖叫起来，重重咬上金珉奎的手臂然后匆忙往外跑，金珉奎想要去追却见权顺荣先他一步要去捉金珉舒，只得迅速切断两人之间的路，“敏熙啊，是哥哥啊，到哥哥背后，我会保护你的”

金珉舒被眼前两个庞然大物吓得尖叫起来，拼命想要往角落的门跑，金珉奎被权顺荣一击击中，疼痛从手臂蔓上来，暴虐因子自心底涌上来，“你他妈清醒一点，你是人，李知勋到底去哪里了，你在干什么，你是人不是恶魔！”

变形的恶虎被金珉奎三两拳揍成一滩肉泥，趴在地上奄奄一息，后肢尽废，金珉奎将地上的一团拎起来，举在空中，对上那双竖瞳“权顺荣，你醒醒。”

“杀...了...我...”微不可闻的声音从残破中传来“杀...了...我”

李知勋已经死了，权顺荣恍惚间又看见那日，被压上来的制作日程压垮的人，苦涩的脸，他和李知勋去狂欢夜透气，企图甩掉那些陈词滥调，那人在狂欢夜派对上放肆欢笑，世界扭曲起来，李知勋被恶魔撕碎的画面，李知勋，那自己，为什么还活着呢。

有血肉被扎破的声音，金珉奎心下一凉，却看见泪眼朦胧哭得上气不接下气的金珉舒举着桌上的美工刀扎进自己的腰际，松开手对上自己的眸子撕心裂肺尖叫了一声要往外跑，却在看见来人时怔住了。

白色的衬衫依旧齐整，皮鞋鞋跟踩上木质地板发出声响，徐明浩站在门口，食指上转着一把银色的手枪。“呀，真是，麻烦。”

手上的残破最终咽了气，徐明浩一步步走进来，直直走向金珉舒，直到恢复成人型的金珉奎挡到金珉舒面前。“她是我妹妹。”

“她伤了你”徐明浩举起手枪站定。

“我刚刚那个样子...”金珉奎顿了顿，人形的他赤裸的上身有两处还在鲜血淋漓。“她是我的亲人，明浩。”

“她见过你变形的样子。”徐明浩面色淡然，像在阐述什么普通的事实“她视你为恶魔，踏出这个屋子的那一刻开始，你就只会是恶魔了，你要做金珉奎，还是恶魔。”

“她不会的，我是她哥哥。求你了。”金珉奎的手堵住那个枪口，用力将枪往下掰，那人也将枪抓得牢牢地，见那人执拧的眼神又重复道“求你了。”

求我...吗....徐明浩歪歪脑袋，看着金珉奎身后瑟瑟发抖的女生。心里真不好受啊，像跳入海水里呛了几口的酸楚咸涩，又涌上来了那种感觉，是什么呢。

//  
昏沉，像整个人陷入沼泽一样，粘稠着，困乏着，被沉重附着，名为欲望的蜘蛛网将人的包裹起来，垂吊行走。思维也像被粘液包裹，无法思考，在人间，还是地狱，眼皮都无法抬起。

金珉奎毫无目的在人间游荡，要去哪里，眼前朦胧，人影憧憧，高楼鳞次栉比，哪里呢。这是人间，还是地狱。被恶魔的欲望支配，血色杀戮和其他...耳边只有自己喘着粗气的声响，除了，除了。

“有什么问题就来找我吧。”

记忆里的那个声音。

大门打开，白色的衬衫一角落在眼底，金珉奎费力地抬起头来，“明浩？”

“嗯。”徐明浩去拉金珉奎的手，滚烫的，恶魔的手心，这样炽热吗。

“珉奎？”徐明浩将摇摇欲坠的人带进屋子里，见人没什么反应打算转身去屋子里拿东西却被结结实实拉住。“珉奎？”

金珉奎在迷茫中嗅到安心的气味，下意识将那片安顿按在怀里抱紧，手里攥着的手冰凉的，好像可以降低自己的灼热一样。

徐明浩被结结实实按在墙上然后又被抱得极紧，毛茸茸的黑色脑袋在自己肩窝乱拱，好像还是小奶狗呢，徐明浩不自觉伸手揉揉那人的头毛，觉得软和。蓦地肩头一头，徐明浩倒吸一口凉气，衬衫被拉扯得时候拽开领口，那人的虎牙咬进自己的皮肉里，又乖顺地将流出的血液舔舐干净，舌头带了些力气，一下一下，叫徐明浩有些恍惚，像毒液从裂开的皮肤里渗透进去，有冰凉的火焰从他身体里涌起来。

为什么是甜的，金珉奎沉迷在那人的肩窝里，像贪恋蜂蜜的熊，直到伤口愈合，皮肉光滑如初，金珉奎有些眷恋不舍，舌头一路舔舐上脖颈，直到喉结，窄尖的下巴，和因为委屈嘟起来的唇，肉感的，咬上去有切实的美丽。

直到对上那人平静淡漠的眼，狭长的眸子，瞳仁漆黑浑圆，像能摄人心魄一样，是雪压落的松针，风卷下的竹叶，自上而下睥睨着自己。金珉奎怔了怔，方才的谵妄被雪花包裹，偃旗息鼓。直到视线向下，昂起的脖子纤长袒露，下颚线覆着薄薄一层皮，顺着凸起的骨向下，揉皱的白衬衫脆弱着，像正要绽开的鬼兰。

方才的妄念被淡漠压制复又被单薄卷起，反弹得汹涌，他听到自己后槽牙咬合时的动响，想要撕咬吞噬的饥饿感，从胃部直到心脏都回旋着空荡荡的漩涡，是吃风的空虚怪物。他需要些什么，他凝视着那人锁骨肩头的一颗痣，舌尖小心翼翼点上去。

徐明浩被这份试探地柔软击中，心脏迅速搏动起来，雪花落在舌尖，被好好融化。他抚上那人的后脖颈，慢慢摩挲，再往下一点就是黑色T恤下贲张的肌肉结实的躯体，与他互为两极的躯体。

身前的人得到无声的默许后失了耐心，胡乱将那些结结实实阻挡他们的布料扯掉，上身还是完好的，只有身下赤裸个干净，骨肉相抵。金珉奎伸手去摸那人的大腿间，也没什么肉，薄薄一层，好像一只手就能握住一样。

是很薄很纤弱的躯体，无法想象那人失去冷静意乱情迷的模样。会那样吗，金珉奎将人轻松抱起来，两条看着去赢弱苍白的腿那样轻飘飘地架起来，肩胛骨抵上墙的时候有硬物碰上硬物的闷响，怀里的人闷哼一声，细长的眼瞪圆了，好像有些迷惘和困惑。眼前的人大有将他拆入腹中连肉带骨吞吃干净的架势，黑色T恤裹着的肌肉块块分明，里面是膨胀奔涌的力量，凤眼用力的时候会眯起来，变成两条凌厉又好看的线，实在是一张很有性张力的脸。

硕大的性器斗志昂扬，抵在平坦收紧的小腹上，从裸露出的胯骨到肋骨，硬邦邦硌着一个火热的性器，徐明浩下意识去摸它，它的前端已经难耐地吐露出清液。会被撕裂吧，拆成两半这样，被掰开的时候徐明浩这样想到，真是大的有些不像话。他好像本来打算让他去红灯区的找点乐子，现在…巨大的撕裂感从后穴传到整个身体，连脚背都挣扎起来。

现在情况好像有些严峻，金珉奎用力将性器抵进去，破开褶皱，挤进那个窄且薄的身体里，有些痛苦的呻吟在他的耳边，叫他血液愈发奔涌起来，无法压制的欲望爆发开来，性器埋穴肉之后就开始狠命开疆破土，怀里人的适应能力好像也非比寻常，腿被用力掰开，像支棱的双翼，在肆无忌惮的强力顶撞下缠紧了面前人的腰，是藤蔓啊。

破碎的呻吟从饱满圆润的唇中漏出来，纤细的指节用力抓着那人强壮的胳膊，用力到关节泛白颤抖。金珉奎有些发狂，粗壮的性器不断撞进已经潮湿粘糊的软穴，软穴里的液体开始分泌泛滥，愈发湿泞，穴肉却毫不松口，将性器紧紧绞进去，收缩蠕动着，是不属于身体主人的欲拒还迎。

徐明浩也昏了头，好像被金珉奎一并带入泥沼里，和他与那份粘连沉重搏斗，他也在燃烧，和金珉奎一起，在野草地燃烧，裸露在外的与他贴在一起的皮肤都滚烫烧灼，淡漠和冷静被燃烧殆尽，血管里的血液都要沸腾奔涌起来，他任由金珉奎在他身上大肆挞伐，攻城略地，他丢盔弃甲，赤身裸体，被他操干。他的身体一并颤抖起来，全身的感官只剩下塞满巨大阴茎的后穴一般，膨胀饱满，被填得极满，被操干地瘫软，任由自己重量坠落，被强壮的人撑着，按在墙上，发狠操干，要把身体贯穿，要把理智破碎。

“珉奎啊…”徐明浩尖声惊叫起来，他的后穴饱涨起来，小腹也一并鼓起来，好像拥有了子宫一样，体内的性器还在变大膨胀，射出一股股滚烫的精液来。

金珉奎喘着粗气，将脸埋进那人平坦的胸脯前，白色的衬衫还胡乱套在人身上，让他依恋的味道，沉迷的味道。徐明浩从失神中回过神来，一双眼潮气漫漶，苍白的脸此刻粉红着，他怜爱地抚摸着喘息的强壮恶魔。

“好像我们都该下地狱呢”

//  
金珉奎从沉睡中醒来，好像一觉醒来都变了天。各大社交网络上热搜都是他的名字，和恶魔连缀在一起，以及狂欢夜派对。

自己的妹妹坐在桌子前，对着屏幕泣不成声，任谁看了都心生可怜。

公司职员的ins限时视频更新，亲妹妹害怕的控诉，将他推入深渊地狱里。

“天呐这不是人工合成吧”  
“原来真的有恶魔的存在啊”  
“天呐原来人都有可能是恶魔，警察快去把恶魔们都抓起来！”  
“政府不可能不知道，其实恶魔一直都存在吧！我们不过是被蒙在鼓里的愚民罢了！”  
“就让平民继续无谓的牺牲吧，明星们拿着那么多钱开那些party就是召唤恶魔吧！”

好像一切都乱了套，世界开始破碎。人们互相猜忌，将有可能是恶魔的人捆起来，火堆猎猎，直到一把焦黑的枯骨。不再有工作，只有逃亡与抓捕，不再有秩序，只有尖叫和臆测，不再有生活，只有生存。

从个人到地方到国家，都不在信任共存，战争遍地，地球开始斑驳破碎。

恶魔们肆意人间，将人连肉带骨吞得干净，枪支弹药，避难所，避难所也燃起烟火，没有一处是安全的。金珉奎走进人间地狱，满眼是断垣残壁血肉模糊。他匆忙拦下向人挥着魔爪的恶魔，将那些恶魔撕碎，绿色粘液念在他身上，散出恶臭。

有人高举火把朝他跑来，发现了迷惘的金珉奎大叫起来，“是恶魔！是恶魔！”

他想要解释，枪支弹药毫不客气地向他袭来，怒气在他心中膨胀，他展开双翼，招来坦克炮火，不远处空中有密密麻麻的恶魔军团在导弹碰撞下灰飞烟灭。

“我不是恶魔，是恶魔人，我没有伤害过人！”

“你就是恶魔，杀了他！”人群叫嚷起来，金珉奎匆匆飞上天，朝天上逐渐清晰的月亮飞去。

月色泛着红光，圆满地挂在天上，黑夜与红月，这是地狱吗，金珉奎抬头，停在空中。

直到炮弹将他炸开，黑色的巨大双翼在火光中被扯碎，他在飞速坠落，眼前只有黑色幕布下的一片火光。

直到一片白色接近，他费力睁大眼睛。

蓬松的白色六翼旋停在他面前，将他抓住，一张淡漠窄瘦的脸，唇色也苍白。

金珉奎被他抱在怀里，好像身体变轻了，他迷迷糊糊伸手想要抓上那人的胸膛，触到一片柔软。

“是天使！”  
“是天使吧！”  
“是天使降世拯救人类了！”

胸口呼出带着血沫的气，金珉奎费力抬头去看那人用力绷紧的下颚线。一片无际刺眼的白光笼罩下来，铺天盖地的尖叫碎语消失殆尽。

撒旦也曾位列炽天使，被摔在混沌里堕落了九个晨昏，光辉不改。

他堕入了地狱，也能毁灭人间。

//  
白茫茫一片，是空旷和虚无，金珉奎一脚踏空，从混沌中醒来，他转头去看，身边的人眉眼熟稔，疏离淡漠的五官，睁开眼后神色温柔起来。

“怎么了？”

“我做了一个很可怕的梦。”

“别怕，有什么事我都在。”冰凉的手抚上金珉奎的面，万般柔情。

金珉奎去抓那人的手，一动作带动了肩膀，肩胛骨好像因为长时间沉睡有些不适和钝痛，金珉奎倒吸一口气，在那人关切的目光中笑笑“没事的，好像睡太久了，关节都钝了。”

两人额头贴近，炙热的温度传上来，徐明浩心下一动，下巴抬起来，主动贴上那两片薄唇。金珉奎捧着那人脸，用力吻下去，盯着那人因为投入亲吻颤动的睫毛，像两片轻飘飘的羽毛。大手自脖颈顺延而下，去往那人赤裸的胸膛，两团颤动的乳肉被包裹在手心抚摸。

好像有些陌生，又好像理所当然，金珉奎顺从自己内心从那水润的唇吻到喉结再吻到隆起的柔软上，牙齿作撕咬一样碾磨着乳尖，挺立充血的乳头红艳艳的，他埋进他的胸膛里。

徐明浩被这样的逗弄折磨得轻声呻吟，下体变得空虚奇怪，叫他情不自禁夹紧腿磨蹭。他摸上金珉奎毛茸茸的脑袋，轻声呻吟“珉奎啊…”

滚烫的手摸到那夹起的两腿之间，已经有潮湿感沁出，挺翘精巧的性器下方，那处发着抖的缝隙潺潺地流出来，是海水里的蚌肉，花苞里的花蕊，潮热的秘密。金珉奎用手随意拨弄探索，两片肥厚的花苞中间，是引人入胜的一个秘境。

粗壮的阴茎埋入花苞内，随波逐流，带出绵软粘稠的呻吟。金珉奎开始挺动腰身，活动着因为沉睡太久生锈发痛的身躯，徐明浩抓上那人的因位用力不断起伏的背，指尖抚过凸出的蝴蝶谷，小声地叫唤，他盯着金珉奎动作时皱起来的眉毛和沁出汗的额头，实在是很适合意乱情迷的一张脸。

金珉奎吻上那人单薄的眼皮，一直吻到泛红的耳间，他沉溺在情欲里，在白茫茫的世界里也变得单薄起来。

“我好像做了一个噩梦…”他喘着粗气，性器被多汁柔软的肉搅动着，迅速忘记了接下来的话语。

“没事的，我在呢”徐明浩这样说道。


End file.
